


That's Not in the Script

by hvcutie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Grease - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvcutie/pseuds/hvcutie
Summary: Prompt: for closing night bets you slipped me tongue during our stage kiss what the fuck do I doSummary: Gay Theatre Kids!AU?  Hansol was casted as Danny Zuko and Jeonghan was casted as Sandy Dumbrowski. Drama goes down in Drama Class.





	

Early in the fall the school’s drama class had decided that they were going to do Grease for the school musical. Of course it being an all-boys school Seungcheol had said, “This is hella gay, Mr. Kim.” To which Junhui said, “So are you, Seungcheol, but you don’t see Mr. Kim complaining about it.” To which Seungkwan started laughing and Seungcheol said, “Why are you laughing? You’re gay too, Seungkwan.” Then Seungkwan said, “Yeah but you’re a greasy gay in a gay production of Grease.” Everyone laughed at that.  
“Well you know, Grease is a good musical, and that’s my decision, so we’re sticking to it. Why are you complaining now anyways, we already auditioned?” Seungcheol shrugged, “I’m not complaining I just saying that it’s hella gay.” Mr. Kim rolled his eyes, “Alright, well I posted the parts on the bulletin board so if you wanna go check that out, then be my guest.” Everyone got up and rushed over. Seungkwan was the first person over there and yelled, “Oh my god, you must be kidding me! You gave that greasy boy the lead role?” Soonyoung then said, “Which one, that’s too vague.”  
“Choi Hansol has the part of Danny Zuko!” Hansol choked, “Excuse me?” Everyone turned to Mr. Kim who said, “Not going to lie, I might have type casted.” Hansol went to see the list, “Wait, Jeonghan-hyung is Sandy? Is it because he has long hair?” Mr. Kim nodded, “Plus he has a good singing voice to go with the long hair.” Everyone looked at this part and Seungcheol said, “Joshua doesn’t even have a main part, he’s a senior for god’s sake!” Then Jihoon said, “Well Patty is some pretty good part, she’s on stage more than you think.” Joshua shrugged, “I don’t care too much. As long as I get too see Hansol suffer with a main role then it’s worth it.” Wonwoo laughed, “He’s going to have to memorize all those lines and songs.”  
Hansol groaned, “Why did I take this class again?” To which Chan said, “Because it was easy to get into and you thought it would be any easy A. Plus all your friends were joining.” Chan knew there was another reason Hansol has for joining the class, but he wasn’t going to say it to the others. Mr. Kim then said, “I still can’t get over how this class is just a group of gay friends. Like did you become friends because you were gay or did it just happen like that?” Then Jihoon said, “Well you see that’s a story for another time, but just know its Seungcheol’s fault.”  
\-----  
Hansol, Chan, and Jihoon were at Chan’s house a few weeks later and Chan said, “So, Hansol-hyung, you do realize you have to kiss Jeonghan-hyung, right?” Hansol choked, “I’ve been trying to ignore that part. Thanks for bringing it up, Chan.” Jihoon raised his eyebrow, “Why are ypu acting like it’s a big deal? Last year Junhui had to have a stage kiss with Minghao for Romeo and Juliet, I mean Soonyoung wouldn’t talk to Junhui for a month after, but that’s just because Soonyoung is a jealous piece of shit.” Chan smirked, “Yes, but hyung, you see Hansol has a crush on Jeonghan-hyung.” Jihoon laughed, “Aw, Hansol-ah, that’s so cute. You’re embarrassed because you’re going to have to kiss your crush.” Hansol groaned, “Chan, why are you dating Jihoon-hyung, he’s so mean? And why do you have to tell him that I like Jeonghan, which was supposed to be a secret between just us.”  
Chan laughed, “Because Jihoon-hyung is good to me.” Jihoon then said, “You didn’t tell Seungkwan?” Hansol scoffed, “If I told Seungkwan he would most definitely tell Seungcheol and he would either tell Jeonghan or he would tell Joshua and Joshua would tell Jeonghan.” Jihoon nodded, “Seungcheol would tell Jeonghan if he knew, no doubt about that, grease ball can’t keep a secret to save his life. But, Joshua, now he wouldn’t tell Jeonghan but he would try to lowkey set you guys up and it would be embarrassing for everyone.” Chan laughed, “Well I’m glad that Seungcheol told me you had a crush on me.” Jihoon smiled at the younger, “Yeah, but I still didn’t talk to him for two months.”  
Hansol groaned, “I’m surrounded by couples.” Jihoon laughed, “Jeonghan and Junhui are suffering through this too. Why don’t you tell Jeonghan how you feel though? Maybe he likes you back.” Hansol shook his head, “No, I doubt it. I don’t need things to be awkward, especially while we’re love interests in this musical. I’ll suffer in peace, thank you very much.” Chan rolled his eyes, “You’re so difficult, hyung!” Jihoon nodded, “You’ll never get a boyfriend with that attitude.” Hansol sighed, “Maybe you’re right.” Then Chan says, “By the way, you might not have told Seungkwan, but he knows. We talked about it one day. I just assumed you told him.” Hansol groans.  
\-----  
It was closing night of the school’s performance of Grease. Everyone was back stage getting ready. Stage crew was suffering with Seungkwan being the diva he was and Junhui was having a difficult time with his costume. Hansol was suffering because he had kissed Jeonghan on stage three nights in a row including the last practice before the shows started. Chan was telling him that he could do it one more night and he just needs to focus on not puking on Jeonghan, while Jeonghan, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Joshua, Seungcheol, Mingyu, and Wonwoo were all getting their makeup done. Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan, “Hey, you know what would be funny?” Jeonghan hummed, “What would be funny, hyung?” Seungcheol smirked, “You show slip some tongue in when you kiss Hansol tonight.”  
Jihoon coughed, “Seungcheol-hyung, what the hell?” Seungcheol shrugged, “What, I feel like Hansol would give a funny reaction.” Joshua then said, “30 bucks says he won’t do it.” Then Seungcheol said, “I say $50 he does and Hansol freaks out and pushes him away.” Then Mingyu said, “$40 says he does it and Hansol vomits.” Jeonghan scoffs, “I’m not Seungcheol, and I’ll doubt he’ll vomit.” Then Seokmin says, “$30 says he does it and Hansol bites his tongue.” Wonwoo laughed, “$40 says he does it and Hansol faints.” Then Jihoon says, “$100 says that he does it and Hansol freezes.” Everyone looks at Jihoon and Jeonghan says, “What do I get out of this?” Seungcheol thought, “How about half of the winnings.”  
Jeonghan nods, “Alright, I’ll see what happens. Be careful what you promise, Joshua might just win if I don’t want to do it.” Then Seokmin said, “I’m willing to take the chance.” Jihoon felt uneasy about this, knowing that Hansol has feelings for Jeonghan, this could confuse the poor boy. Most of all this could really hurt him. He was sure that he had bet for the right reaction, but at what cost? He decided he should talk to Jeonghan before the show. So once their makeup was done he pulled Jeonghan to the side.  
“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Jeonghan nodded, “Of course, Jihoon-ah, what’s up?” Jihoon sighed, “How do you see Hansol?” Jeonghan raised his eyebrow, “What do you mean, see him? I see him as Hansol, my friend who’s passionate about rap and who is kind.” Jihoon nodded, “Yes, hyung, but I want to know that is possible that you might have feelings for Hansol?” Jeonghan looks shocked, “Who told you that, was it Junhui, because he’s a dirty fucking liar and a terrible friend?” Jihoon’s eyes widen, “No, hyung. I ask because I know some things and with this bet I don’t some people to get hurt.” Jeonghan cocked his head to the side, “Why would someone get hurt?” Jihoon bites his lip, “This makes me a terrible friend, I’m going to be on the same level as Seungcheol but, Hansol really likes you, hyung.”  
Jeonghan’s eyes widened, “Are you serious?” Jihoon nodded and Jeonghan covered his mouth, “That’s amazing, I could actually cry right now.” Jihoon laughed, “Please don’t cry, they don’t have time to fix your makeup again.” Jeonghan laughed as well, “Thank you for telling me this, I won’t tell Hansol you told me. No one has to know you’re on the same level as Seungcheol.” Jihoon laughed, “Thanks, now hurry up finish getting ready, the show is starting soon and Mr. Kim is going to flip his shit.” At that Jeonghan ran off to go get his mic put on. Jihoon smiled and walked over to Chan and Hansol.  
“Why are you smiling, hyung?” Chan asked. Jihoon smirked, “There’s a bet going on between a few of us.” Hansol raised his eyebrow, “Please tell me I’m not going to get my pants pulled down in front of everyone. My mom is here tonight.” Jihoon laughed, “No don’t worry. Just go through the night as usual.” Hansol nodded, but Chan still looked unsure after hearing there was a bet going on between the actors. Jihoon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and said, “Come on, babe, don’t look so worried. I would tell you if there was anything to worry about.” Chan nodded, “Okay, but can you tell me who’s involved in this bet?” Jihoon gulped, “Of course, it’s Joshua, Seokmin, Mingyu, Wonwoo, Jeonghan, I, and Seungcheol.” Chan looked at Jihoon, “Oh, so I’m going to take a guess and say Seungcheol is behind this bet. So maybe there is something to worry about.” Jihoon laughed nervously, “Chan, I said don’t worry. Besides, Joshua is part of it so you know that it’s not anything too big.” Chan sighed, “Whatever you say babe.”  
As the show went on everything went along smoothly. Seungcheol was being extra touchy with Seungkwan and the younger was not amused, everyone thought he was going to hit him on stage. Soonyoung and Hansol went all out with their dance routine tonight and there were some gasps as it was a little inappropriate for a high school musical. Other than that it was going as normal. It was time for “You’re the One That I Want”, and everyone was going all in with their dancing. The time for the kiss was approaching and Jihoon was getting worried, because what if Jeonghan chickens out?  
The moment came a lot quicker than it usually did, or at least that’s what it felt like. Hansol leans in and so does Jeonghan. When they were supposed to part Jeonghan put his hand on the back on Hansol’s neck, and the boys knew Jeonghan had slipped in some tongue. Hansol froze, his eyes wide open and Seungcheol started laughing. Jeonghan pulled back and wrapped his arms around Hansol’s waist and looked out into the audience with a big smile, Hansol was still frozen in shock. The curtains close and Jeonghan kissed Hansol’s cheek, “Come on, and snap out of it Zuko, curtain call.” Hansol was still standing there with a blank stare when Seungkwan walked over to grab Hansol and walk him over the right side of the stage. The curtains opened and Joshua, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung walked out for their bow. Next were Seungcheol, Chan, Mingyu, and Seokmin. After them were Seungkwan, Jihoon, Junhui, and Minghao. Finally Jeonghan and Hansol came out; well someone from stage crew had to push Hansol to go out. Hansol stumbled out to go besides Jeonghan and they bowed together.   
After the final bow they all went backstage. Mr. Kim went up to Jeonghan and said, “That was amazing, I was not expecting that. What a way to shake it up for the last night. Although it looks like poor little Hansol wasn’t expecting it now was he.” He laughed loudly. Jeonghan smiled, “It was really a last minute decision. I think the audience liked it though.” Hansol walking around backstage confused until he found Chan, “Chan, he put his tongue in my mouth. It was like a real kiss. Did I miss something?” Chan laughed, “I’m just as confused as you are Hansol. I’m a little worried to. I think I’m going to have to talk to that oh so lovely boyfriend of mine.”  
There was a yell from Seungcheol, “Jihoon, Jeonghan, come get your money!” Hansol looked confused once he heard than and Chan saw red. Chan turned to Hansol, “Come here, sit right here. I have to go talk to someone real quick, if you need me, text me.” Hansol nodded; there was a small frown on his face.  
Chan walked over Seungcheol and said, “Was that the fucking bet? Did Jeonghan kiss Hansol like that for some money? How much money wad it?” Seungcheol’s eyes widened, “It was $290 total. Since Jihoon guessed Hansol’s correct reaction he gets $145 and since Jeonghan did it he gets the other $145.” Chan is fuming, “Are you kidding me? That’s so stupid! Did you not think about how this would make Hansol feel? He’s sitting over there like a lost puppy now and he’s so confused because of this bet!” Seungkwan looks at Seungcheol and hit him, “You idiot, Hansol likes Jeonghan-hyung! You’re such an asshole. Where is Jeonghan?” Chan and Seungkwan looked to find Jeonghan who was with Jihoon; they were walking over to the others when they found them.   
Chan spoke up first, “Lee Jihoon, I cannot believe you would do this to Hansol! He trusted you, I trusted you! But you take the information that you were trusted with and you use it to make quick buck! You’re awful!” Then Seungkwan said, “You’re worse than Seungcheol!” Jeonghan then spoke up, “Please let me explain, I didn’t kiss Hansol because of the bet. I kissed Hansol because I really like him. I mean I went along with the bet so I would have an excuse if he didn’t like me like I liked him. Jihoon knew how I felt and he told me after the bet was made that I have nothing to worry about.” Seungkwan and Chan looked at each other and nodded, Seungkwan spoke, “You should go talk to Hansol.” Jeonghan nodded, “Jihoon, you should take all of the money. Take Chan out somewhere nice.” Jihoon smiled and Jeonghan ran to Hansol.  
Seungkwan rolled his eyes, “Why am I dating an idiot and you get someone who is thoughtful and smart?” Chan shrugged, “Well, Seungcheol-hyung treats you like a princess so I mean you have that.” Seungkwan nodded. Jihoon walked up to Seungcheol and said, “Jeonghan said I can have his half.” Then Joshua said, “There’s so much drama with the drama kids.” Junhui said, “Tell me about it.”  
Jeonghan walked up to Hansol, “Hansol-ah, I have something I need to tell you.” Hansol was looking at the ground, “Why should I listen to you when I was used in a bet, a quick way to get some money.” Jeonghan sighed, “I know what you’re thinking Hansol, but it’s not what you think. I didn’t know about your feelings, but I knew about my feelings. I have strong feelings for you, and I wanted to kiss you, but I didn’t want anyone to know how I felt about you, because what if you didn’t like me like that? I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.” Hansol looked up, tears in his eyes, “You like me?” Jeonghan smiled, tears now in his eyes from the sight he in front of him. He pulled Hansol into a hug. Hansol tightly wrapped his arms around the elder.  
After a minute Jeonghan pulled back and gently grabbed Hansol’s chin and tilted it up. Hansol looked into Jeonghan’s eyes and Jeonghan smiled down at him. Slowly he leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was soft, gentle, and lasted a lot shorter than Hansol expected. When Jeonghan pulled back and looked down at Hansol younger was smiling and only a single tear was left falling down his face. Jeonghan wiped it away and laughed, “You’re really beautiful, Hansol.” Hansol laughed, wrapping his arms tightly around Jeonghan and kissed him again. “You know, that’s exactly what I was thinking about you, what I have been for the last few months.” Jeonghan smiled, “That’s funny, I’ve been thinking about how beautiful you are for month now, but when I’m this close, beautiful doesn’t seem to be a word worthy of you.” Hansol just held the elder tight in his arms. The two couldn’t be happier than they were in that very minute.


End file.
